I'll Always Be Right Here::
by Winter Cowan
Summary: PG-13 for later issues.This story shows Lily and James 1st year at hogwarts to death...take a chance...u wont regret!!!! MWAH!
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Disclaimer: I own not lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Arabella, platform 9 ¾, and Tom. So unless I became J.K. Rowling over night(which I don't think that I did) Anything that you have read about in the Harry Potter books are not mine.also, Abby, IS my character, you steal her, your dead! Understood? Yay! On with the story then....  
*~Year One~*  
  
Chapter 1-The Platform  
  
As she ran toward the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4, a girl with Auburn red hair and emerald mine, green eyes was starting to re-think what the man with a toothless smile, that worked in the pub, The Leaky Cauldron, had told her about getting on the platform.  
  
~one month ago~  
  
"So muggle-born are we?" He asked smiling that actually kind of creepy toothless smile to 11 year old Lily Evans. But it wasn't like this guy was some creepy guy that lost his teeth in a bar fight, this was Tom. You know the guy that works the counter of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Confused, Lily gave him a puzzled stare and raised an eyebrow, "muggle- born?"  
  
"As I thought, A muggle is non-magic folk. Since you are a witch and your parents are muggles that makes you a muggle born. Understood?" Tom asked extremely patiently, politely, and now Lily was not afraid of him and lowered her eyebrow with a look of understanding on her face.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand. Thank you." Lily responded to his question with a smile.  
  
"Good. Well I guess you will need to get into Diagon Ally? Correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'm quite busy at the moment but---"He trailed of and started to look around for someone. "Ahh!" he exclaimed as he found the person he was looking for, "James, come over here! I want you to meet someone" At this call across the crowded pub, a boy with black hair-that Lily could tell he hadn't even bothered to brush that morning as it was sticking in all directions but also sum what static sort-and bright electric blue eyes covered with round rimmed glasses, and a nice build came walking over to them. Lily noticed that his eyes were just as much blue as hers were green. This took Lily's breath away as she stared at his eyes. But as the boy, Lily presumed was James, came walking over she looked away from his eyes as to not look like a fool looking at his eyes with deep interest.  
  
"Yes, Tom?" The boy asked but had not noticed Lily thinking that she was just someone standing in a crowded pub.  
  
"James this is Lily Evans," as Tom said her name he pointed to her and James offered his hand for her to shake, "Lily, this is James Potter."  
  
As Tom Said James name Lily noticed a dazed look on his face and that he was staring into her eyes with sudden interest. It was the look that she had had on her face only moments before.  
  
"Pleasure" She said as she stuck out her hand to meet his and shake it.  
  
"All Mine" He said, but his words were sum what slurred as if he hadn't been paying attention. At this Lily laughed a little bit.  
  
Tom continued with why he had brought James over in the first place, "James I need you to take miss. Evans around Diagon Alley or at least show her in." (A/N: Lily had already introduced herself to Tom when she first walked in, that's how he knew her name.)  
  
James reached his hand out to Lily who graciously accepted it, blushing a bit in the process. James, taking notice of this, smiled at her.  
  
"Right this way Miss." James said in a joking matter, and Lily laughed. 'Wow! That laugh, it's so sweet!' thought James.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Lily replied in the same tone as she followed him into a back room where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. But I'll get to that later.  
  
~Present~  
  
Lily was currently hoping that she didn't run into a wall but when she hit something hard, and realized that it was to soft to be a wall, opened her eyes that had been tightly closed out of fear. She blinked up in the sunlight coming through the entrance where a huge, scarlet, train was waiting for its passengers to board so it can leave and go through the opening. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed a boy with looks somewhat similar to the boy James she met a month earlier. Only this boy had lighter hair that wasn't as messy, chocolate eyes, but the same muscular build.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. Are you ok?" she asked noticing him clutching his foot.  
  
"It's ok. Really, you just ran over my foot. But hey! I'm a man! I can take it!" he replied in a fake deep voice, for he hadn't actually become a 'man' yet. From behind the boy that was currently clutching his foot Lily heard laughter. A kind of familiar laughter actually.  
  
"James?" Lily asked looking around the boy in front of her that had started to tear.  
  
Instantly the laughing stopped and she heard "Lily?" She was now directly facing the sunlight. "Hey!" He said this to Lily but after noticing the boy he added, "Sirius, stop being such a baby!" Sirius had started to really cry now, of coarse he was joking, but still, it was causing a scene.  
  
Lily just started laughing, her eyes twinkling with merriment. "I take it you would be Sirius?" Lily asked offering her hand for him to shake.  
  
"Sirius. That's me!" He said back, accepting her hand only to bow down in a polite manner.  
  
Lily giggled at this and trough those giggles, managed to get out "Are- giggle-all of you-giggle giggle- this funny James?" Lily directed this to James, who started to answer when she heard a voice from behind her answer instead.  
  
"Why, yes actually, we all are!" Lily turned around to see a boy with sandy brown hair, and thunderstorm gray eyes. "I'm Remus, by the way. Nice to meet you---," Remus didn't know her name so couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Lily, Lily Evans" Lily offered her hand once again.  
  
"Pleasure" Remus said as he shook her hand with a smile.  
  
Lily heard an "I bet!" from behind Remus. After Remus was pushed to the side, Lily saw a girl there; she had snow blonde hair, and very rare, garden violet eyes. "Hi, I'm Arabella Figg, nice to meet you Lily" Arabella then offered her hand.  
  
"Same here, Arabella" Lily took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Oh! You can call me Bella everyone does. Except those three." She pointed to the boys Lily had just meet who were now walking toward the train.  
  
"Why don't they call you Bella?" Lily asked looking confused.  
  
"Hey Tree! You commin'?" The two girls stopped their chat and turned to see the 3 boys all hanging out a window yelling toward them.  
  
"That's why" Bella said laughing, pointing her finger to the boys, "we're coming'! Hold your broomsticks!"  
  
"OK, OK! You don't forget our little flower now!" James yelled referring to Lily with a nod of the head toward her at the word flower.  
  
"Congrats! Now you have a 'nickname' too! Welcome to the group. Your officially one of us, there's no escaping it!" The two girls laughed for a while as the boys looked on in a quizzinly matter.  
  
"You want to hurry up before or after the train leaves?" Remus yelled through the window.  
  
"How about until Abby gets here?" Bella yelled back.  
  
"Who's Abby?" Lily asked.  
  
"Abby Amethyst." Bella answered back with a wave of her hand. "She's one of our little group too." Bella added with a laugh.  
  
"Oh right! Almost forgot about Gem!" Sirius yelled back to her.  
  
Just then a small, playful gasp could be heard from next to Bella. "Sirius Black? I am truly surprised! How could someone forget me?" The girl added, pointed to herself and pretended to start bawling." All I ever wanted was to be loved!" At this she stopped crying and turned to Sirius with a glairing look and added a small, cruel, "but I guess that's too much to ask." A small "sorry" could be fairly heard through the ruckus that was Hogwarts students getting ready to board The Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I guess we should be getting onto the train huh?" Lily asked as Bella and Abby caught up with each other.  
  
"Oh my! How rood of me! Lily this is Abby, Abby, Lily." Bella introduced the two girls.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Abby."  
  
"Same to you, Lily" Abby told her with a smile. Abby had brown hair with bright pink tips and amazing, cat colored, amber eyes that shined even more when she smiled.  
  
"We really need to go, NOW!" The heard Remus yelling at them, "Abby is here now! You can get on the train" They heard a silent "finally" as they walked on board the train.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A /N : OK i know that when in the flash back, Tom didn't tell Lily how to get onto the platformthats because in the next flash back it will show Lily at Diagon Alley, And tom telling Lily how to get on the platform. Please review, and if you can help it, no flams, this IS my FIRST story. But if it will help me, tell me what I'm doing wrong on it. 


	2. On the Train

Disclaimer: See previous Chapter.  
  
A/N: OMG!! I am SOOO sry u guys.with leap and then exams I have had APPSOLUTLY NO TIME!! To put up this chapter.but don't worry, here it is! And I have been writing at break and lunch at school. Hope you like! MWAH! Also thanxz to all ma current reader, all ma new readers an all ma frins for reading it, telling me its good, or just plain supporting me! I LUV YA LOTS!!!! G2G BYE! Also sry for it bein so short, the next ones also might be short but I promise a long one for the sortin and all.! lyl! Mwah!  
  
Chapter 2~On the Train  
  
Once they were in the compartment, Bella went strait over to Remus and smacked him in the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!" Remus yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. While the other four people were watching on, they couldn't help but try and hold in the laughs that were easily coming out; they were fighting a loosing battle with their mouths. Sirius was the first to loose control, and started laughing uncontrollably. "It's not funny!" Remus yelled at his hysterical friends; who were, at this moment, rolling on the floor, or couldn't breathe. Some were doing both.  
  
"Yes-ha ha- it is! Ha."  
  
Abby, who had recollected herself first, and was soon followed by Lily, was the first to try and get one of the boys to shut up-Lily was trying to get James to- said "Sirius. Shut. It. UP!" She actually yelled this in a very serious voice. Sirius immediately shut up. This made James laugh even harder.  
  
« Oh don't make me hurt you »Lily told the out of control James. James, who had suffered an example of the wrath of Lily, shut up also. The others were wondering what they were talking about so Bella asked.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Lily answered, "The first time I went to Diagon Alley, he had to show me in. Well when we were inside for a while, he said something and I hit him."  
  
"Hit, HA! More like beat to a bloody pulp."  
  
"Oh, please! I hit you once!" Lily held up her index finger and held it in front of his face. "ONCE!"  
  
~Diagon Alley, One month ago~  
  
As they walked through the barrior, Lily was amazed at what she saw. It was like walking into another world all together as they strolled down the rocky path that made up the main road in Diagon Alley.  
  
James was watching her look around with those amazing green eyes. They looked as if someone had takin emralds out of a mine and placed them where her irises were sopposed to be. As he was taking in the beuty of her eyes, Lily was taking in the amaziment that was Diagon Alley.  
  
"Where do we start?" Lily more so explained then asked.  
  
"Hmm?" James had come out of his trance at the sound of her voice. It was soft, like silk, and so was her laugh as he found out only moments after he voiced his response.  
  
"Where are we going first?" Lily asked with a hint of humor in her voice.  
  
"Oh! Right! How about, let's see, Gringotts?"  
  
Seeing the confused look on her face, James explained "It's the place where you exchange muggle money for wizard money." A small "Oh!" could be heard from Lily. As they made their way to Gringotts, James explained how wizerding currency worked, and what he knew about Hogwarts and of course Quidditch. Lily was listening to all of it, for two reasons, one: she had absolutely no idea and thought it would be pretty important to know and two: she loved the sound of his voice.  
  
As she walked pass a really old shop, that looked much older than the others, she read the first word on the sigh, Ollivanders. "James?" she asked brining him off the topic of how the Indian Tigers cheated at last years Quidditch Cup. "James what is Ollivanders?"  
  
A small smile crept onto his lips, "So can you not read small print or are you just a little SSLLLOOOWWWW?"  
  
At this Lily stopped dead on the road and turned in her position in front of James so that she could face him directly. She walked up to him, and right hooked him square in the jaw. He was in such a stat of shock that before realizing it started to yell out, "you stupid bit-"  
  
But before he had a chance to finish the sentence, for Lily was too quick and punched on the bridge of his nose causing it to break. James knew that he most defiantly deserved the second punch and when he looked up to apologize he saw her crying.  
  
~Present~  
  
"You know I really am sorry for almost calling you that!" James said looking into her eyes.  
  
"As I'm sure your right, but, still, you didn't have to 'almost' call me that." She added as her eyes started to tear again "Although, you were right, I didn't hit you just once." She held up her first two fingers to represent two and held them in his face. "I punched you twice!"  
  
"Is that so?" The two of them had now become completely unaware of the other four people that were residing in the compartment. "Well we'll just have to see about that."  
  
They were so unaware that someone saying, "James, what are you going to do the poor girl?" could hardly be heard.  
  
James smiled mischievously. "This!" He started tickling Lily with all his might. From there trip to Diagon Alley, James had discovered that not only was Lily Ticklish, Oh No, She was extremely ticklish around her sides. So he directly aimed for her sides. 


	3. A flashback can explain alot

Disclaimer- I own what the great and wonderful queen Rowling does not. Also, I own them!! Don't steal!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Anyway, sorry with the long awaited chapter, I had ma 8th grade trip and I finished ch.3 there, I also suffered from a bout of writers block, and I just don't like typing. I have ALSO decided i'm ganna do a few chapters of year one, then I'm ganna move on to year two, and so on, till I get to around year four, I'm not all to sure just yet, but anywhoo, I'm ganna have fastforwards every now and then, like one time it may be'ok, there on Christmas holidays' then BOOM! It's Exams or sumthin..ok? Well then on with the fan fic! Lol. by the way, when I was in 5th grade I had friends cursing people out since 3rd grade, so imma just have it to where they say a few, as normal kids growing up in the 70's. I have a good idea to come of that to.mwahahahahahahahaha!!! I am truly evil! I also suck at speling.lol, joke on the spelling heh.........yea, shutting up now! ON WITH THE SHOWIE THINGIE!!!! YAY!  
  
Chapter 3- A Flashback Can Explain a Lot  
  
~Diagon Alley (A/N: When do you think?)~  
  
"Lils? Lily what's wrong?" James was truly concerned now. He hadn't meant for his brain to even think what he had just said to a nice, cute, girl. He didn't really think about until it came out. His face just hurt so much that it just slipped.  
  
"I'm fine." She said with a tone of hurt and hatred that made James flinch. "Just leave me alone!" She turned to walk away, but James ran up to her and grabbed her arm, making her face him.  
  
"Lils please. I'm really sorry; I didn't even realize I was saying it until it came out. I don't mean it. Your not a bitch, your a really, sweet girl." Lily, at him saying this, ran up to him, put her arms around him, and cried into his chest. James, being slightly taller, comforted her awkwardly.  
  
"Well we better get to Gringotts." James said in an awkward voice.  
  
"NO! James it's just." Lily wanted to explain why she had started to cry when all he wanted to do was drop it. "At my old school, before I got my letter."  
  
"Lily, you don't have to explain.Really."  
  
"No, I want you to understand," Lily was going to tell him what happened to her. She didn't know why him, she had just meet him after all, but she had to tell someone. And right now, he was the best someone she could find. She took a shaky breath before she began. "Before I got my letter, I was pretty much an outcast. Never got asked to school dances, never had any friends, Hell I don't even think the teachers liked me. The only reason they probably let me on the sport and cheerleading teams was because I was so good. Even my own sister stared to hate me so that she could have the slightest chance at being popular. All because word spread, along with gossip, that I was a devil worshiper. All because I broke this girl in my classes' nose, arm, and leg." The whole time she had been talking and walking; now she stopped and James stopped with her. She looked up and had a far-away glaze in her eyes. "It even scared me how I hadn't even touched her, but she said she felt hands around her, breaking her arm and leg, and how at one point even around her neck." She looked back to the ground and they began walking again. "She was in the hospital for a month. When you called me that, or almost called me that, well, it brought back some old memories. Bad, old memories."  
  
James couldn't even imagine what this poor girl had been through. He wasn't even sure as to why she was telling him all of this, only that she had started to cry silently and it appeared as if even she didn't know she was crying.  
  
Once Lily noticed she was crying she wiped her eyes, and looked up. "Hey look, were here."  
  
"Yea" He slipped a quick, worried glance at her, and then looked up at the white marble building, "we sure are"  
  
They walked inside, and Lily was in awe at the sight that met her eyes. Hundreds of goblins, scurrying around. She had thought that goblins really didn't exist. But then again, she never believed witches were real either.  
  
"Where do we go?" She asked in no more then a whisper.  
  
In the same tone, James whispered in her ear, "To the desk right here." He said showing her to the desk right in front of them, "You need to exchange your muggle money for wizard money."  
  
"Oh." She said as she dug into her pocket for her money. As soon as she exchanged her 'muggle' money, they left Gringotts in search of Ollivanders.  
  
~2 Hours Later~  
  
"Well it looks like the suns starting to set." Lily said, unenthusiastically looking up toward the sky. Truth be told, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with her new friend, but remembering that she would see him in a few short weeks made her not feel so bad about it.  
  
On her way home, Lily couldn't think about anything BUT Hogwarts. She couldn't think of anything but it for the next two months. When September 1st finally arrived, Lily was the most ecstatic she had ever been. She woke up at four o'clock in the morning, only to find it dark outside. She tried going back to sleep, but couldn't so she decided to check and make sure she had everything she needed.  
  
Finally, the long awaited hour was there. Her parents were waking up. Not to much longer after that, Lily bid her parents adieu and ran, hopefully and skeptically, toward the wall.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well..I have finally gotten to writing this damned chapter!! Well, not so much writing it, just getting it posted, lol.my computer in my room, has no internet.therefore, I have to wait for my dad to finnaly STOP getting sidetracked, and buy me a damn internet thing..i swear!! Lol, sry for the LONG Wait! Lol.heh ,heh. 


End file.
